The field of the present disclosure relates generally to cavitation and, more specifically, to systems and methods of cavitation peening with improved process controls.
Cavitation refers to a rapid formation and collapse of vapor pockets (i.e., bubbles) in a fluid such as water, for example. Cavitation generally occurs when the fluid is subjected to rapid decreases and subsequent increases in pressure. Because cavitation bubble collapse creates an implosion and corresponding intense shockwave, cavitation is currently being explored as an alternative mechanism to traditional peening processes, such as shot peening and laser shock peening, for use in imparting compressive residual stress to a workpiece. At least some known cavitation peening systems include a fluid nozzle, wherein the formation of cavitation bubbles that impinge against the workpiece is facilitated via pressure and fluid flow rate control of fluid discharged from the fluid nozzle. However, in at least some known technical applications, the workpiece must have predetermined levels of compressive residual stress before being placed into service. As such, more robust process controls for cavitation peening may be required to ensure the predetermined levels of compressive residual stress are satisfied.